They Will Be Back
by Nelarun
Summary: Glorfindel muses on his two students and the changes that have come over them during key moments in their life - namely, their mothers death and later on the death of Arathorn.


**They Will Be Back**

_**by Nelarun**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Lord of the Rings...

**For full disclaimer – please see my bio-page. **

* * *

Glorfindel and his wife sat still in contemplative silence, considering Glorfindel's two prodigy's. "I just do not know how to reach them." Glorfindel whispered, his head falling to rest against Lasbellin's – whose head rested on his shoulder. "They used to be such happy elves, knowledgeable of their duties and capable of performing them. Now they are never home and when they are, they are surly and waiting only for fresh information about _their_ movements."

Lasbellin applied gentle pressure to his side before speaking.

"They were happy until their mother died."

"She didn't die." Glorfindel grounded out.

"Not in the flesh." Lasbellin agreed. "But she died in spirit. She died to her children. This is a normal reaction."

"To destroy every nest of orcs this side of the desert?"

"To withdraw from everything. To rely on each other. To strike out against those who help, to bite the hand that reaches out to draw them from their misery. They see the orcs as the catalyst that took their beloved nanneth from them."

"They are acting like spoiled boys." Glorfindel growled, jumping to his feet.

"No, my Glorified Dandelion." she soothed, standing up and starting to massage his neck, easing the tension from him. "They are acting like lost boys who need someone to pull them back. Possibly a bit of human blood coming out from hiding there." Glorfindel turned and drew her into an embrace, kissing her crown.

"Perhaps Arathorn can do something. They seem to trust him."

**.:O:.**

The sound of hoof beats alerted them to the presence of company. Five Rangers and two elves sat upon steeds in the rain.

"Dead." Elladan whispered brokenly. "Arathorn is dead." Elrohir emitted a howl of pain and fury, wheeled his horse and was gone. Elladan followed. Glorfindel watched the two elves leave the haven again and looked down at the child in his arms. Two Rangers came forward. Glorfindel recognised Mablung, one of the commanders of the Rangers and Gilrain. "I didn't know where else he would have been safe." she whispered, pale faced and frightened. "Please take him in."

"Elrond will have to make the final decision." Glorfindel whispered as Lasbellin and Erestor arrived. Erestor quickly ordered the olsters to take the horses to shelter whilst Lasbellin drew Gilrain in with her, having returned to sleeping boy to Gilrain's arms. "Come, dearest." Lasbellin urged. "We'll get you warm and dry and some food in you. No food? Very well but take some rest then, for you are weary with great sorrow."

**.:O:.**

Glorfindel was lost in thought as he picked at his meal. The Rangers had retired to their rooms after informing Glorfindel of the events transpired. Lasbellin stopped next to her husband. "Meleth?"

"I thought Arathorn could help them. He _was _helping! Now he's just driven them closer to the point of no return. He had to pick this century to go out and get himself shot by an orc didn't he?" The elf mused darkly. "It took them centuries to feel comfortable at home again." Glorfindel told his Lasbellin softly. "I do not believe that Elves have another century left on his earth, dear heart. And I do not want to lose them."

"You're still their captain, Glorfindel." Labellin reminded him. "Next time they are home, give them so much work to do they will not be able to think of leaving. Give them a reason to stay." They sat there in contemplative silence, broken by Lasbellin. "Now off to bed, my dear dandelion. Go. Elrond returns tomorrow. I want you to sleep tonight."

Glorfindel kissed her cheek. "Good night, beloved. Don't stay up too late." he admonished gently.

She nodded. "I'll just check up on Gilrain, young Aragorn and our Ranger friends before I retire.

**.:O:.**

Glorfindel watched her leave their house and head towards the House of Elrond, where their guests had been billeted. He was filled with a sudden sorrow. His friend was dead. Gilrain appeared ready to follow him and 'his' two boys were still lost. The rain cleared, leaving a cloud scudded firmament. A star gleamed in the heavens. _'Keep them safe, Mariner. They need guidance, but first they need to live. Keep your grandsons safe.'_ He bowed his head and made his way to his room and to his bed. His boys would be back soon. Especially with a new young one to help train. That had always drawn them back for a few years at least. Of course they usually came to Elrond as young men, not babes. _But they will be back. They will._

* * *

_**And that's all folks. Kinda short, but there it is. Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
